Phoenix Strike
| res = Active | prerequisites = Tiger Strike, Fists of Fire, Cobra Strike, Claws of Thunder, Blades of Ice | damage_type = Fire | cost = Mana | other = Charge-up Skill; Triple Elemental Damage Type: Fire, Lightning and Cold | synergies = Fists of Fire, Claws of Thunder, Blades of Ice | skill_image = PhoenixCharges.gif }} Phoenix Strike is an Assassin Skill in Diablo II. Lore This mighty skill allows the Assassin trained in its arts to prepare an attack that gives off powerful elemental energies. General Information Synergies *'Gives synergy to': **Fists of Fire: +12% Fire damage per level **Claws of Thunder: +8% Lightning damage per level **Blades of Ice: +8% Cold damage per level *'Receives synergy from': **Fists of Fire: +10% Fire damage per level **Fists of Fire: +6% Burn damage per level **Claws of Thunder: +13% Lightning damage per level **Blades of Ice: +10% Cold damage per level This ability is a Charge-up Skill. Phoenix Strike is unique amongst charge-up skills in that it summons a distinct effect depending on how many charges were built up. If only one charge-up is built, it summons a Meteor-like delayed fire-elemental attack, with somewhat low impact damage but leaving behind a patch of fire that burns for a very long time. With two charges, it summons a flurry of lightning bolts that swirl around and damage many enemies in a large area surrounding the target (the attack is based on the lightning effect of Blood Raven's death, for reference). With three charges, it summons a flurry of ice missiles that freezes on hit, similarly to the Sorceress' Frozen Orb. Phoenix Strike stands out for being versatile — it gives the Assassin three elements to work with, and each charge has its unique purpose as well. The first charge is useful as a boss killer due to its ability to stack multiple patches of flame that can deal very high damage over time; the second charge is a wide-area attack that works great against normal enemies, especially in wide-open fields; the third charge does low damage, freezes all foes, giving the Assassin and her teammates a great net of safety, as well as being useful against enemies that can resurrect each other. The skill does have its problems, though: having three distinct charges also makes it easy for the Assassin to release the wrong charge, and while having three elements to work with is useful in Hell to bypass immunities, it also sometimes limits the Assassin as she sometimes cannot use the best charge for the situation due to those immunities. This skill, unlike the elemental skills learned earlier in the tree, does not require a claw-class weapon. Although claws are generally the best idea anyway given their speed and the inherent attack rating bonus that can be obtained from Claw Mastery, the assassin is free to use a weapon of different class if she feels that it benefits her more. Also, equipment bonuses that increases elemental damage do not work with this skill, but those that drain enemy elemental resistance do. Skill Progression Mana Cost: 4 Category:Martial Arts Category:Charge-up Skill